Dissimulations
by Cajedi
Summary: One-shot slash Harry veut séduire Draco avec l'aide d'un ami...


AUTEUR : CAJEDI  
GENRE : SLASH - ROMANCE -OOC  
COUPLE : Harry part à la conquête de son amoureux et il va demander de l'aide à un ami  
Disclaimer :Tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
Dissimulations  
Ceci est une courte fanfic, l'idée m'est venue lorsque j'écrivais celle de « Amours Passionnés », et comme elle n'a pas cessé de me turlupiner alors voici ce qu'il en a résulté. Mais c'est une histoire complètement différente, elle n'a rien à voir avec la précédente.  
1.  
  
Chez Neville pendant les grandes vacances  
-J'en ai marre, marre...marre Granny !!!!!!!  
  
-Qu'as-tu mon petit ?  
  
-Tout le monde se moque de moi, de ma timidité, je suis gros et moche....  
  
-Mais non.. mais non..Neville, tu dois encore te trouver, tu n'as pas encore fini ton adolescence, ton corps va changer.  
  
-Tu dis cela parce que tu m'aimes Granny mais moi je sais...que je suis la risée de tous, les gens ne m'aiment pas et quand je pense qu'ils m'aiment ce n'est que de la pitié que je vois dans leurs yeux.  
  
-Mais....Neville, un jour la personne qui t'es destinée t'aimeras pour toi- même et pas pour ton aspect.  
  
-Justement Granny, je ne veux pas attendre, je veux voir de l'admiration.. que les gens se retournent sur moi, qu'ils me trouvent beau et intelligent.  
  
-Mais tu es intelligent ! S'exclama la grand'mère de Neville  
  
-Je sais Granny, mais ma timidité me fait tout rater...je suis vite impressionné...et cela aussi je voudrais que ça change !!!!  
En voyant la tristesse de son petit fils, elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.  
  
-Granny...ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute....  
  
-Neville...tu sais tes parents étaient des bons sorciers et puissants dans leur discipline, ils ont été assassinés parce qu'ils avaient certains pouvoirs qui faisaient peur aux autres et pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien je t'ai trop couvé et voilà que maintenant tu es malheureux, je me sens responsable de ta gaucherie. J'ai étouffé ta personnalité, je regrette mon petit..  
  
-Granny, je sais que tu as fait cela par amour pour moi, aide-moi seulement à changer.  
-Oui, mon petit je vais t'apprendre..  
  
Et pendant les deux mois de vacances, Neville apprit tous les secrets, il connaissait ses cours passés et futurs à fond , son intelligence était réelle et son aura devenait puissante. Il savait faire ce que beaucoup n'aurait été capable. Sa grand-mère était une sorcière bien rusée et elle avait la connaissance. La grand-mère de Neville avait toujours été crainte et respectée car c'était une sorcière ancienne.  
  
Tous les matins Neville se rendait chez Maître Yang afin de suivre des cours d'arts martiaux. Il disciplina ainsi son corps et son esprit.  
La veille de prendre le train pour Poudlard, il renouvela sa garde robe. Il acheta des vêtements moldus et de nouvelles robes de sorcier. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et tombaient sur ses épaules, il alla chez le coiffeur et demanda une coupe spéciale.  
  
Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il vit devant lui un jeune homme d'1,80 mètre aux muscles fermes sous une chemise jaune claire et un pantalon de cuir brun, revêtu d'une cape noire attachée par une chaînette d'or. Les cheveux bruns foncés coupés courts à l'arrière avec de longues mèches blondes sur le devant qui retombaient devant ses yeux bruns pailletés d'or. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue surprenante que le miroir lui renvoyait.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour plusieurs passants le suivaient du regard, certains avec envie d'autre avec jalousie.  
  
-Oh mon chéri, tu es méconnaissable !!!!!! dit émerveillée sa grand-mère  
  
-Oui, il est loin le petit Neville craintif...  
  
-Mais sois prudent tout de même, je te fais confiance pour ne faire de la provocation à tes ennemis.  
  
-Granny, je ne provoquerai pas mais je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus, j'ai assez donné...  
  
-Je sais Neville...mais fait attention car maintenant tu auras des rivaux sur beaucoup de plans.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Granny, je serai prudent.  
2.  
  
En route pour Poudlard.  
Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installés dans leur compartiment. Ils parlaient gaiement de leurs vacances.  
  
-Alors Ron, comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Hermione de devenir ta petite amie ? demanda avec le sourire Harry.  
  
-Harry !!!!!!! s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Cela s'est fait tout seul..dit en rougissant Ron.  
  
-Il était tellement jaloux de Victor Krump que je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait après lui et au lieu de me répondre il m'a embrassé et après il est parti en courant. Je l'ai rattrapé et je lui ai avoué que moi aussi je l'aimais depuis notre troisième année.  
  
-Que c'est romantique...dit en rêvant Harry  
  
-Et toi Harry ? Quelqu'un en vue .. ? demanda Ron  
  
-Euh....non....  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune homme éblouissant demanda  
  
-je peux m'installer avec vous ?  
  
Après un silence pesant Harry soutient le regard du jeune homme et répondit  
  
-Oui vous pouvez vous installer ici  
  
Hermione détaillait le nouvel arrivant à un tel point que Ron sentit la jalousie le gagner.  
  
-Vous êtes nouveau à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny  
  
Ils furent surpris quand ils entendirent de grands éclats de rire.  
  
-C'est trop drôle Ginny....Harry...Hermione..Ron..c'est moi !!!!!!!  
  
-....(Ron)  
  
- ?????(Hermione)  
  
- ?????(Ginny)  
  
-Neville ????!!!!!! demanda Harry  
  
Quand ils eurent confirmation que c'était bien Neville qui se trouvait devant eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de le questionner de long en large sur ses changements. Bien sûr eux aussi avaient changés, ils avaient grandit, ils s'affirmaient plus. Ginny était devenue une jolie jeune fille. Hermione était de plus en plus féminine. Ron de plus en plus homme et Harry était aussi plus mûre mais gardait toujours une douceur dans son regard émeraude.  
  
-Tout est naturel ? osa demander Ron  
  
-Bien sûr !! Je n'ai eu recours à aucune magie pour mon changement, je n'aime pas tricher.je suis enfin moi, bien dans la tête et dans la peau !!!!  
  
-Et bien, il va y avoir du remous cette année, tu vas en faire tomber des coeurs !!! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
A ces mots, Ron fusilla Hermione du regard, la jalousie le tenaillait.  
  
-Tu vois, ça commence déjà, dit en souriant Harry.  
  
-C'est pas parce que je dis la vérité sur la beauté de Neville, que je suis intéressée, mon c?ur est pris et bien pris.  
  
Ron parut soulagé par ces paroles et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses d'Hermione. Neville regarda Harry et ils sourirent légèrement embarrassés par le spectacle des amoureux.  
  
Le voyage se poursuivit sans incident et ils se retrouvèrent tous, anciens et nouveaux élèves dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se dévisageait pour retrouver leurs amis ou ennemis et certains regards furent admiratifs ou vexatoires. Mais celui qui attirait le plus de curiosités c'était Neville Longdubat.  
-Waouf....dommage que c'est un gryffondor celui-là, murmura Pansy Parkinson  
  
-De qui tu parles ? demanda Drago  
  
-Du garçon qui est assis à côté de Potter..  
  
-C'est Longdubat, dit calmement Malefoy  
  
-Hein !!!?????? Comment est ce possible ???  
  
-Va savoir ....  
  
Il croisât le regard d'Harry et se demandait si pour leur dernière année ensemble ils seraient enfin amis. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort, il voulait se battre du côté des gentils et il ne voulait surtout pas être le serviteur de Voldemort comme son père l'était. Il était un Malefoy, certes, mais il voulait être son propre chef et ne pas devoir faire des courbettes. Seul le côté de Dumbledore pouvait donner la liberté, donc son choix était fait et il ne risquait pas de changer d'avis. Restait à prouver à Harry et sa clique qu'il était de leur côté.  
3.  
  
La vie à Poudlard.  
Neville avait fortement impressionné les professeurs, il était l'élève qui avait les plus beaux points et dans toutes les branches. Même Rogue devait reconnaître que Neville était un élève de qualité comme il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps.  
  
Les jours s'écoulèrent calmes et studieux, rien ne semblait troubler l'ordre. Les serpentards ne cherchaient pas la bagarre aux gryffondors juste quelques moqueries sans plus. Aucune mauvaise nouvelle venant du terrible mage noir. Harry se sentait bien avec ses amis, il s'ennuyait un peu quand même et regrettait quelque peu ses joutes verbales avec Drago Malefoy. La plupart du temps il se trouvait avec Neville et Ginny, laissant Ron et Hermione à leurs amours. Ginny avait semblé tomber amoureuse de Neville mais celui-ci lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait seulement que comme une amie et dès lors Ginny s'était mise à regarder d'autres garçons et son c?ur craqua pour Colin. Dans un premier temps Colin était venu élargir leur cercle mais de plus en plus il prenait Ginny à part pour se retrouver en amoureux.  
-Et bien on dirait que l'on va se retrouver rien que nous deux, dit dans un sourire Harry à Neville.  
-Bah..c'est la vie...un jour où l'autre chacun trouve son âme s?ur et en délaisse ses amis dit mélancoliquement Neville.  
  
-Dis-moi ..avec toutes les propositions que tu reçois, tu ne l'as pas encore trouvée ?  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Neville  
  
-Ton âme s?ur ?  
  
-....  
  
-ok, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre...  
  
-Et toi ....tu me le dirais ?  
  
-Oui... dès que j'en serai sûr  
  
-Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un...et tu ne sais pas si c'est la bonne personne ? demanda avec un serrement au c?ur Neville.  
  
-Bah..c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et qui me trotte dans la tête...mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler  
  
-mais Harry tu commences en m'en parler alors termine de me dire ce qui te perturbe.  
  
-D'accord mais ....je te fais entièrement confiance tu es la seule personne à qui je parle de cela, même à Ron je n'ai rien dit  
  
-Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis vraiment un ami au même titre que Ron  
  
-Peut être aussi que je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi pour parler de cela, je te sais plus ouvert pour certaines choses...  
  
-Dis-moi..Harry..je t'écoute....  
  
-Tu connais la rivalité qu'il y a toujours eue entre Drago Malefoy et moi, on se déteste mais on ne peut pas s'ignorer.  
  
-oui....  
  
-Et bien..euh..parfois je m'imagine que j'aimerais être proche de lui...être dans ses bras...que cela me ferait ressentir des choses....du plaisir....de l'amour....  
  
-Oh .. je vois...  
  
-Tu es choqué ?  
  
-non..  
  
-Tu es tout pâle...dis quelque chose Neville...dis moi que je n'ai pas perdu ton amitié !!!  
  
-Rassure toi Harry, jamais tu ne perdras mon amitié, je serai toujours là pour toi que tu sois avec Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et notre amitié s'est renforcée ces derniers temps, tu m'as toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles et maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'aider.  
  
-M'aider....comment ?  
  
-Pour conquérir Drago, il te faudra ruser, je suis près à l'espionner si tu veux.  
  
-Tu ferais cela ?  
  
-Oui sans problème.si tu veux vraiment aller au bout des choses et savoir exactement où tu en es avec Drago je ferai ce que tu me demanderas.  
  
-Tu es un vrai ami Neville, tu m'acceptes comme je suis sans me juger et tu es prêt à m'aider même si cela devrait te nuire.  
Neville pensa en lui-même qu'il était prêt à faire beaucoup plus si Harry lui demandait mais il analyserait plus tard tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé depuis le début des confidences d'harry.  
4.  
  
simulations et dissimulations  
Une semaine s'était passée depuis les confidences d'Harry. Neville avait mené sa petite enquête sur Drago Malefoy. Il s'était fait des relations dans les trois autres maisons et une serpentarde lui avait confié quelques trucs piquants sur la vie amoureuse de Drago.  
  
-Harry, tu vas être content !!! s'exclama joyeusement Neville.  
  
-Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps mais à cause de cela je me suis retrouvé bien seul cette semaine..alors dis-moi ce qui va me rendre content.  
  
-Drago n'est pas contre les relations entre hommes, il aurait eu lui même une petite aventure avec Blaise, donc tout est possible....  
  
-Et toi Neville ?  
  
-Quoi moi ?  
  
-Que penses-tu des relations entre hommes ?  
  
-Homme ou femme quelle importance si c'est de l'amour...  
  
Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux dorés de son ami et y lu la sincérité des paroles prononcées. Il en fut soulagé même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à certaines de ces questions Neville répondait de manière évasive.  
  
-Tu dois passer à l'action maintenant, voici le planning de Drago et ses petites habitudes, tu auras facile ainsi de te retrouver sur son chemin.  
  
-Mais comment lui dire....ou du moins qu'il comprenne que je m'intéresse à lui de cette manière, je ne peux pas l'attraper et l'embrasser.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Non, il faut que je l'attire.. que je lui donne envie.... que dans sa tête germe le désir de moi.  
  
-..tu as une idée... ?  
  
-Oui....tu vas te faire passer pour mon petit ami.  
  
-Quoi !!! ...Non... Harry..  
  
-Excuse-moi...c'est beaucoup te demander, tu m'as déjà aidé suffisamment et je ne veux pas que tu risques ta réputation.  
  
-Ok Harry...je suis d'accord...pour me faire passer pour ton petit ami.  
  
-Et ta réputation ?  
  
-C'est pas grave... j'assumerai comme toi tu assumeras la tienne.  
  
-On commence aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Allons y Harry.  
  
Quand Harry lui prit la main pour arpenter le couloir où devait se trouver Drago, Neville sentit un frisson parcourir son ventre. Il se demandait où allait le mener ce petit jeu avec Harry en sachant que déjà il éprouvait pour son ami aux yeux verts un peu plus que de l'amitié. Il l'avait comprit depuis qu'Harry lui avait fait ses confidences, la jalousie était alors venue s'installer et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il voulait que son ami soit heureux même si cela était pour lui une torture que de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre. Soudain il sentit la main d'harry presser plus fort la sienne. Il leva les yeux et il vit Drago arriver. Neville se rapprocha tout contre Harry et plongea ses yeux dorés dans les yeux gris aciers de Drago.  
  
-Et bien, on se dévergonde chez les gryffondors !!! fit remarquer ironiquement Drago.  
  
-Cela te dérange Malefoy ? attaqua Neville  
  
-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est vos vies, pas la mienne !!! siffla le serpentard  
  
Et sur ses paroles Drago continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Harry lâcha la main de Neville.  
  
-C'est pas gagné..d'ailleurs il ne m'a même pas regardé...  
  
-Tu aurais pu répliquer à ma place au lieu de rester sans voix.  
  
-je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.dit tristement Harry.  
  
-Oui ça ira tu verras ...ne te laisse pas abattre..  
  
Neville sortit son carnet de notes.  
  
-Bon, il va faire son petit tour au parc dans une demi-heure, nous y serons avant lui.  
  
Harry perdu dans ses pensées suivit Neville. Il admirait les longues jambes de Neville, le frottement du cuir de son pantalon, sa démarche souple et assurée. La cape qui s'entrouvrait à chaque pas. Neville se sentant détaillé tourna la tête vers Harry pour rencontrer un regard émeraude rêveur. Harry sursauta comme prit en faute et accéléra ses pas. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement dans le parc et s'installèrent sur un banc attendant le passage de Malefoy. Quand ils virent celui-ci pointer au bout de l'allée, Neville attrapa les mains de son ami dans les siennes. En les voyant Drago aurait voulu rebrousser chemin mais son orgueil décida de ne pas changer de route. Quand Drago arriva à leur hauteur. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Neville et attira ses lèvres sur les siennes. Neville était figé, les lèvres d'Harry étaient soyeuses et tièdes, il avait envie d'approfondir le baiser mais il repoussa gentiment Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi...Harry ??  
  
-Pour faire plus vrai....pour lui montrer que ce ne sont pas des enfantillages...tu es fâché ?  
  
-non..mais.. non rien...ça va.  
  
Neville releva la tête pour surprendre Harry sourire.  
Ce soir là Neville alla se coucher tôt. Il avait mal au c?ur et pourtant il devrait renoncer à son amour pour Harry.  
  
Harry quant à lui espérait être de nouveau le lendemain pour pouvoir continuer le petit jeu. Petit jeu ? Depuis quand préférait-il le petit jeu mieux que les regards de Malefoy.  
  
Quand Neville descendit le lendemain matin, rien n'aurait su dire qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit à se torturer l'esprit. Sa chemise blanche et son jeans bleu lui donnait un teint lumineux. Il enfila sa cape et partit rejoindre Harry.  
  
Harry l'attendait sur le banc attendant le passage de Drago qui faisait sa petite promenade du matin.  
  
-Bonjour Neville..  
  
-Harry.. bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en dégrafant sa cape tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés  
  
-Mmmh..et toi ? questionna à son tour Harry en lorgnant d'un regard appréciateur la tenue vestimentaire de son ami.  
  
Neville était toujours troublé quand c'était Harry qui le détaillait du regard et jamais il ne l'était quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne répondit pas à la question d'Harry car Drago arrivait. Il passa la main autour des épaules d'Harry et lui caressa la joue. Harry plongea les yeux dans ceux de son ami et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Neville ferma les yeux et ressenti un délicieux choc quand la langue d'Harry vient caresser ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda Harry qui avaient les siens fermés. Fermés ? Alors il se pressa davantage sur Harry et entrouvrit sa bouche, la langue d'Harry s'y engouffra et ils s'embrassèrent profondément. Le souffle court Neville s'écarta de son ami.  
  
-Drago n'est plus là...  
  
-Ah....bon...rentrons alors....  
  
Silencieusement ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château. Chacun n'osait regarder l'autre. Neville pensait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme là à savoir dissimuler ses sentiments. Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait tant eu envie de Neville au point de ne pas avoir fait attention à Drago.  
Quelques jours passèrent ainsi mais ils essayaient à présent d'éviter de s'embrasser, ils se tenaient par l'épaule ou par la taille ou restaient main dans la main et parfois Drago leur adressait un sourire amical. Ce qui aurait dû contrarié leur plan puisqu'ils ne voyaient aucune marque de jalousie dans les traits de Drago. Du moins.. contrarier Harry, mais Harry ne l'était pas... au grand étonnement de Neville.  
  
Un jour Harry opta pour une autre tactique, sans prévenir Neville du changement. Quand Drago arriva à leur hauteur il dit en regardant Neville droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Je t'aime..je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime...  
  
Neville surprit reçu un coup au c?ur, puis se rendant compte du passage de Malefoy, il comprit que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés, il retint à grand peine les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux et en détournant la tête, il dit d'une voix rauque :  
  
-Je suis fou de toi mon amour ...à en mourir..je t'aime comme tu ne peux imaginer...  
Harry resta à son tour sans voix...  
5.  
Drago s'interroge.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne cessait de rencontrer Potter et Longdubat. Cela devenait une habitude, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès d'étaler leur amour à son nez et à sa barbe. Mais pourquoi une telle ruse. Il connaissait suffisamment le survivant pour savoir que c'était un garçon secret et que s'il s'affichait uniquement devant sa présence avec son amant c'était dans un but bien précis. Pourquoi ?...pour le provoquer ?..pour le rendre jaloux ?...ou alors un des deux avait des vues sur lui ? Certes ils étaient séduisants tous les deux, et dans le fond, il aurait bien craquer aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais son c?ur était pris pour toujours par quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs de ce côté là il devrait aussi se décider à déclarer son amour avant que cette personne ne lui file entre les doigts. Cela dès qu'il aurait résolu le mystère des deux gryffondors.  
  
Son v?u fut exaucé quand il rencontra Potter, seul, adossé à un arbre.  
  
-Tiens...Monsieur Potter...sans son amoureux ?  
  
-Malefoy..  
  
-On s'est disputé avec Longdubat ?  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas !!!!  
  
-A partir du moment où vous m'incluez dans vos petites démonstrations amoureuses alors que partout ailleurs on ne vous voit pas si proche, je me demande....  
  
-Tu te demandes quoi ?  
  
-Lequel est amoureux de moi ?  
  
Harry en resta sur le cul. Comment avait il trouvé leur combine.  
  
-Voyons si c'est toi.....  
  
-Que fais-tu Malefoy ?...Arrête....non...  
  
Drago coinça Harry entre l'arbre et lui et l'embrassa en douceur et de plus en plus profondément, Harry répondit au baiser savourant cet instant attendu et rêvé quelques semaines plus tôt et bizarrement n'en retira pas la sensation espérée. Le désir était là mais pas les sentiments. Drago le lâcha doucement, le regarda de ses yeux gris enjôleurs et lui dit :  
  
-Tu es d'une saveur exquise mais....je suis désolé...je ne veux être qu'un ami pour toi..rien de plus  
  
A ces paroles Harry se sentit soulagé. Comme si ce baiser était un baiser de paix, ils se sentirent en confiance oubliant leurs anciennes querelles. Drago lui confia ses désirs de faire équipe avec eux contre le mal et Harry lui raconta sa comédie entreprise avec Neville pour séduire le serpentard dont il se croyait amoureux.  
  
-Et bien, il doit réellement beaucoup t'aimer pour t'avoir aidé dans cette comédie.  
  
-tu crois ...parce que moi depuis un moment ce que je lui fais ou que je lui dis, je le pense vraiment....je l'aime et j'ai peur de le perdre.  
  
-dit le lui ..c'est plus simple.  
  
-et s'il pense que je reste avec lui parce que je ne peux t'avoir....  
  
-je ne crois pas... oh.il est là...et je me demande depuis quand il nous surveille, il a peut être vu notre baiser ...par Merlin..tu veux que je lui explique ?  
  
-Non, c'est à moi de le faire, merci pour tout Drago, tu es le bienvenu parmi nous.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le château laissant derrière lui un Drago heureux de faire partie maintenant de la petite bande de Potter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre le conseil qu'il avait lui-même donné à Harry, dire enfin à Blaise qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et qu'il l'aimait envers et contre tous.  
6.  
  
Explications  
Quand Harry monta dans la tour des gryffondors désertée à cette heure du repas, il entendit des pleurs. Il se dirigea vers ceux-ci. Il eut un choc en voyant Neville recroquevillé dans le coin d'une armoire.  
  
-Neville....  
  
-Laisse-moi Harry... va rejoindre Drago, il t'aime maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi  
  
-Neville...dis-moi ..ce n'est que mon amitié que tu as peur de perdre ?  
  
-.....  
  
-Tu as peur de te retrouver à nouveau seul ?  
  
-....  
  
-Je veux savoir...parce que moi, j'ai cessé de jouer la comédie dès le deuxième jour...  
  
-Que.. veux-tu..dire ? demanda Neville en fixant avec espoir son ami  
  
-Que les baisers donnés, je les voulais... que les mots échangés, je les pensais... que le baiser de Drago m'a confirmé la preuve de mon amour pour toi...que je t'aime de toute mon âme...viens Neville, ne me laisse plus sans toi...  
  
Harry tendit la main que Neville s'empressa de prendre pour se relever et se trouver dans les bras de son amour. Harry caressa les joues de Neville, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amoureux et le baiser se fit doux et profond. Entre deux baisers Harry chuchota :  
  
-je l'ai enfin trouvé mon âme s?ur...  
  
-Tu en as mis du temps ....je t'aimais déjà le jour où tu m'as demandé si moi je l'avais trouvée..  
  
-mmmmmmh..rattrapons le temps perdu mon amour....j'ai faim de toi...  
FIN.  
  
10.02.2003.  
  
Petites reviews espérées ^___^ 


End file.
